1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engine prime mover systems, and the like, and particularly to a starting motor system for use with such engines that will operate simultaneously off AC and DC electrical current, or from either AC or DC electrical current when only one is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most starting motors used with automobile prime movers, and the like, are powered by six or twelve volt batteries. A problem with these conventional batteries is that they get too weak to give the starting motor enough power to crank the engine they are intended to start, especially in cold weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,820, issued Nov. 17, 1925, to D. J. Bedord, discloses the use of a starter motor having two portions, designated D and E, for permitting the motor to be selectively used with either house current or a suitable generator associated with an internal combustion engine being started. A difficulty encountered with this early device, however, is that only one motor, or part of a motor, can be actuated at a time even though two current sources are available. That is, either the household current, which due to the early period was not necessarily intended to be AC current, or the DC battery can be used to actuate the starter motor arrangement in any given situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,260, issued Mar. 23, 1976, to J. Frezzolini, et al., discloses a compact AC-DC motor primarily intended for use in actuating motion picture cameras, and the like, but which is typical of such AC-DC motors in that the AC and DC current cannot be applied to the motor simultaneously.